The Historian
The Historian is the founder and owner of Pantheon Academy. He is created by Julie, the creator and roleplayer of Fiona Kane. Biography There is little known about the Historian, as he's quite a closed person and only his close friends know much about him. Even his name is unknown as well, but people only refer him as the Historian. Yet we learn that before establishing Pantheon Academy, prior to the 90s, he is probably assumed to be a professor in a university who has a lot of fortunes. When the rumor spread in mid 90s, he appears to be the only person to believe that it is true, for he believes gods do still exist. Therefore, the Historian knows that it is dangerous for these children to live to simply indulge their own passions; he wants to prevent the chaos that was caused by the Gods in the past. With his degree in Ancient Religions, he knows the history of each God and Goddess, their powers, their strengths, their weaknesses. It is his goal to bring them back to their strength, but with a mind to use their powers for the good of the world. It is his deepest wish that they go out and help mankind, rather than enslave it. He spends years collecting more money and starting to design the academy to keep evolved children so they won't be exposed in public. The idea of Pantheon Academy pops in his mind for the first time, making the institution as a secret base in the first time. He founded the school after a friend of his, a scientist, showed him the increase energy fields around certain areas at certain times. The Historian later realized that it was Gods being reborn and founded Pantheon to ensure that they would learn to harness their gifts for the good of mankind. He now uses machinery combined with ancient rituals, to sense these bursts of energy and track them so that he can find students. Each of the students has an energy around them that identifies them as gods. however, no other person has caught onto this except The Historian and The Scientist.Only those close to him know his real name and history. He prefers to remain anonymous hidden behind a shroud of mystery with the deputy headmistress acting as his avatar. The students know nothing of their headmaster except his influence over the school. Personality Description He is an intelligent, older man who oversees Pantheon with wisdom and an eye for detail. He has doctorate degrees in Ancient Religions (with an emphasis on Greek Mythology) and in Political Philosophy. Later in his life, he added teaching and psychology degrees to his list of educational accomplishments. He uses his expertise every day when dealing with the students of Pantheon. He works tirelessly for the benefit of his students. Still, he knows that they are teens and tries to balance his expectations with reality. It would be impossible to try to drill his message into their heads, they would only resent him and rebel, but he tries to balance strict teachers where fun ones are allowed. If a class needs some one unafraid to be a controlling force, The Historian ensures that such a person proctors that class. If the class can be a bit more laid back and free-spirited, he tries to get some one that will bring fun and lightness to the subject. Most see him as a father-figure known as the Historian to students and staff, but those are the lucky few that don’t get into trouble. He sees what his students do, even if they think that they have gotten away with something. Somehow he always seems to find out and holds the student responsible for their actions. He is always just in his punishments; he gives people what they deserve. Plato and Aristotle are his role models in running the school. It is his hope that he runs the school to benefit the students, even if they don’t always see that. Students, like most people want to indulge their whims and he tries to stop that because in the end that will be worse for them. The Gorgias is a text he often uses to justify his actions when students find his punishment unreasonable because they simply don’t like the penance he has given to them. Category:NPC